


A ghostly encounter

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Xenodora (Xenophilus and Pandora Lovegood) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How unexpected!
Relationships: Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood
Series: Xenodora (Xenophilus and Pandora Lovegood) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018575
Kudos: 1





	A ghostly encounter

Our story starts in the Lovegood household. Luna is still trying to console and cheer up her dad after Hermione revealed that she had destroyed her timeturner.

Luna said, "We can go fishing today, dad."

Xenophilius waved her away. "No, darling. I'm fine staying inside today."

Luna frowned. "Again? It's been a month now."

Xenophilius muttered, "The heart is a strange and powerful thing."

Luna told him, "You have to get over this, dad. It's what mum would have wanted for you."

Suddenly, an all too familiar voice agreed, "Luna is right, dear."

Both Luna and Xenophilius immediately turned to the source of the voice. And, there she was. Pandora's spirit was standing in the centre of the room smiling at them.

Xenophilius rubbed his eyes and blinked. "Am I dreaming?"

The spirit laughed. "Not this time, Xeno."

Luna asked, "Mum, is that really you?"

The spirit nodded. "I've missed you both so much, but I'm not here for that."

Xenophilius mumbled, "Then, why are you here, Dora?"

The spirit replied, "Those higher in command up there sent me here to give you a message. Xeno, you must pick yourself up from this slump and move on with your life. You can't keep dwelling on the past any longer and Luna needs you to be her father again."

Xenophilius responded, "I understand, I'll try my best to move on and be strong. For you, Dora. Every day I keep on breathing has always been for you and your memory."


End file.
